Girl Meets A Sticky Situation
by NotInsaneIJustLostMySanity
Summary: Summary inside.
**Summary: At the end of Girl Meets Yearbook, Morticia M. Black proposes a deal to Donnie Barns in the dark room. What really would have happened if Disney's conveintent kid friendly rule was broken. Broken Girl meets Changing Boy. Riarkle.**

* * *

Morticia M. Black/Riley's POV

"Hey Donnie." I say, "I have a deal."

Donnie asks intrigued, "What is it Ms. Black."

"Well. A friendswithbenititssituation." I say really fast.

Donnie says, "Sure. What would I got to lose. You're cute. But on one condition."

"What is it?" I ask.

Donnie says, "You must go back to being Riley. I like Riley."

"Only if you be Farkle." I say.

Donnie says, "I will come back around twelve. We must create rules and precautions. You know. To decrease the chance of you getting pregnant."

"Okay Farkle." I say.

Farkle says, "See you lather Riley."

"See you later Farkle." I reply. I am really doing it. I will get over this. I will be different. I will be happy. If Farkle makes me happy then I will be happy.

* * *

12:00 am

I left my bay window unlocked. I have been drinking coffee. To stay up. I know we probably won't do anything except make ground rules and some making out, but I am looking forward to it.

Farkle comes in with pencils and papers.

Farkle whispers, "First rule. We alternate houses."

"Rule two. Are friends can't know." I whisper.

"Third rule. We will take every precaution to advoid you getting pregnant without cutting off your ability to get pregnant."

"Rule four. You can leave whenever you want."

"Fifth rule. I will stand by you if you do get pregnant."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. It takes two to make one."

"Rule six. Deny if anyone finds out."

"Seventh rule. Leave entryways unlocked."

"That should be it." I whisper.

Farkle asks, "Who's house tomarrow?"

"Umm. Mine. Just one quick make out session. Right now." I say.

Farkle replies, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

We go into a quick make out session. Farkle leaves around 1:00. Six hours of sleep. Plus coffee. I should make it.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Maya comes into my room and I am already dressed in a flowery crop top and white shorts.

Maya says, "Look who is wearing less. I guess we are going out the bay window."

"Yep." I say after applying pink lipstick. We crawl out the bay window and walk to the subway.

Farkle says, "Laides!"

"Farkle." We say. I hug Farkle and Maya looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

Maya says, "You two just hugged."

"It was just a hug." I say.

Maya says, "I will let it slide this time."

I sit in between Maya and Farkle. Where is Lucas? Not that I care in a relationship type of way in a concerned friend type of way. I lay my head on Farkle's shoulder. Maya is on her phone. She is played Flappy Bird. We get to our stop and go to school. I head to the janitor's closet and Farkle follows me.

"Another make out session?" I ask.

Farkle says, "You know it." For the next seven minutes we make out. His hair is a mess, but gladly mine isn't.

"Here." I say while handing home a comb.

Farkle replies, "Thank you."

We go to class and he fixes his hair.

* * *

TIME SKIP THREE YEARS

Riley's POV

The past three years have been amazing. I am officially going out with Farkle. Nobody has suspected a thing. Though I have missed a period.

I go into Walgreens and buy three different pregnancy test. I go into the bathroom and pee on each one of them.

They all come back positive.

* * *

I go to the doctors office. I get an ultra sound and get four pictures. I tape one to my book. One to a piece of paper. Another one on Maya's locker and one inside of Farkle's.

* * *

Ingo back home and pack a suitcase. I leave a note.

 _Dear Family and Friends,_

 _I am so sorry. I have been a very bad girl. Most of you don't know my true actions. Only one does. I made a mistake. A big one. This mistake changed my life. I am so sorry. I don't mean to scare you, but I am leaving. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I hope. I will learn to survive._

 _You are probably wondering why you are reading this or what did I do. Well. Here it goes. I'm pregnant. I found out today. My locker combination is 10-6-4. I will have a picture in my locker. The name will be Alex Beatrice (Her last name). I am not telling the father. He knows who he is. Just don't kill him._

 _It was my idea. I was confused and mad about the favorite couple page in 8th grade. He helped me through it. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. Any of you. I just needed a shoulder and it turned into a friends with benefits situation. I have seven hous and dollars from working my jobs. I will do fine. Don't worry about me. Please. I never wished harm._

 _Riley Matthews,_

 _You're Non-Residential Slut._

I go outside and write another note.

 _Dear Friends,_

 _Mom and Dad. I don't want you to read this one._

 _I really should tell you the father, but I promised not to. I will give you a hint. His initials are FJM and his dad is rich. Sorry for not telling you earlier. Please don't kill him. I wanted this. Sorry. Maya. I leave my stuff in your possession._

 _The slut is writing again._

I tape this to Maya's locker as well as the picture.

Goodbye John Quincy Adams Highschool. I will miss you.

* * *

Maya's POV

There is a note on my locker. I pick it up and read it.

 _Dear Friends,_

 _Mom and Dad. I don't want you to read this one._

 _I really should tell you the father, but I promised not to. I will give you a hint. His initials are FJM and his dad is rich. Sorry for not telling you earlier. Please don't kill him. I wanted this. Sorry. Maya. I leave my stuff in your possession._

 _The slut is writing again._

I run to Mr. Matthews class and say, "Read this! It's important!"

Matthews says nothing. He is shaking. Hard. He falls and faints.

Lucas says, "Oh my god! He fainted. Someone call the nurse."

Zay asks, "Whe did he faint?"

"Come here. You too Farkle." I say. They come over here and I say, "He fainted because Riley ran away. Also. She is pregnant. And I think I know who."

Lucas says, "I will kill him!"

"You better start running Farkle if you want to live."

He runs off and we chase him

TEN YEARS LATER

We never saw Riley again. Or did we...


End file.
